


First Date, Revisited

by HexWritesFanfics



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, I promise no one died, I was also inspired by an audio I heard too, Make of the ending what you will, kind of suggestive toward the end, yes it's the same OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexWritesFanfics/pseuds/HexWritesFanfics
Summary: {Inspired by an audio I encountered on Tumblr}Down memory lane, with someone new...♡♡KanekixOC♡♡





	First Date, Revisited

There she was, standing in front of the convenience store. The loveliest thing Kaneki had ever laid eyes on ever since he became a half-ghoul.

The pink fabric of her dress accented the red irises that had often caught his eye, while the very garment itself fit his date nicely. Light brown strands fell past her waist, a few locks over her shoulder with a picturesque gracefulness. If Kaneki were a photographer, he'd have likely taken a photo of his date right then of how she looked now and it would be a physical, everlasting memory in his hands.

It was ironic, really. She caught his attention in Anteiku, just as Rize had, but Kaneki sensed that this girl-a human customer-was different from the binge eater ghoul. The aura around the brunette was calming, gentle, enough to pull him in. She entered Anteiku and smiled at everyone as she strode to her preferred table, a stool by the window. Watching her from behind the counter, Kaneki would notice how she would sometimes stare out of the window, the sunlight hitting the strands of her hair just right to make them appear luminous. Other times, she would be reading. During her "reading days", as Kaneki dubbed internally, the girl would be reading something different each time: romance, horror, even comedy.

Kaneki was unsure of the burst of courage that caused him to approach this quiet, radiant girl with the gentle smile and rose red eyes who had finished off her caramel macchiato while reading another novel. Her gaze flickered up to his face when he reached for the empty cup and she smiled.

"That looks like an interesting book," Kaneki found himself saying, the words leaving him easily much to his surprise. Those red eyes widened slightly before she looked down at the pages she was currently on. "It's a little light reading. It's a book on medical science," she replied.

"Medical science this time? I always see you reading something different when you come in."

"Oh, you were watching me?"

Kaneki recoiled slightly, but paused at the sight of the smile on the girl's pale pink lips. She lifted a hand from the pristine page. "I'm Hanami," she said. It took him a moment before Kaneki's hand found hers and he shook it. "I'm Kaneki," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaneki." Hanami stood up and her hand slipped softly from his as though it were a ribbon sliding between his fingers. She left some change on the table, closing the book and lifting it toward her chest. "Maybe I'll see you again?" she suggested, beaming one more smile before she made her way to the door.

Kaneki had no idea what he was thinking before he realized he was stopping her, boldly, in front of everyone in the café. "Miss Hanami!"

Hanami stopped, turning around to look at him. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go out some time?"

It felt like an eternity before she nodded. "Sure."

 _And here we are_ , thought Kaneki, his hands sliding into the pockets of his dark jeans before he approached the waiting Hanami. As if she sensed him, she turned her gaze toward him and smiled that pretty smile. "Hi, Kaneki," she greeted.

Kaneki smiled shyly. "Hi, Hanami. Were you waiting long?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. Shall we get going then?"

Nodding, Kaneki reached for Hanami's hand, hesitated. Hanami must have noticed; the next minute, her fingers wrapped around his. Heat rushed to Kaneki's cheeks as he led the way, averting his eyes.

"Have you ever been on a date before, Kaneki?" Hanami's voice drew Kaneki's attention toward her. The heat burned hotter in his cheeks before he stared at the ground. "I did once. It was, um, my first date," he stammered. "W-What about you?"

A soft giggle left Hanami's lips. "This would be my first date," she answered, without a hint of embarrassment.

"I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"A pretty girl like you...you probably had lots of guys asking you out."

When Kaneki managed to turn his eyes toward Hanami, he was happily surprised at the soft shade of pink dusting her cheeks. Another laugh, much softer, left her. "Well, let's say that they weren't interesting to me to consider saying yes."

"And I was?" asked Kaneki curiously, aware of the sudden warmth in his chest.

Hanami smiled. "You are."

It was a strange sort of pleasure; not high-flying to where someone would be walking on clouds. This pleasure permeated softly through Kaneki, much like drinking a cup of coffee on a cold day. Hanami was a pretty girl-a beautiful girl-that Hide would say she was out of Kaneki's league.

 _She probably is_ , was his thought. Hanami could likely snag anyone she wanted and here she was, on a date with  _him_ , a half-ghoul unbeknownst to her.

"Where are we going?" asked Hanami brightly, tilting her head in such an innocent way. Kaneki smiled as they wove their way through the crowd. "I thought that a bookstore would be a nice place to start," he answered.

It was almost strange; the bookstore was exactly where Kaneki took Rize for their date, before his life changed forever. Visiting it now, with someone else, felt like he was trying to rewrite that memory. Yet Hanami didn't object; in fact, she seemed to glow at the idea of going to the bookstore, her hand squeezing his gently.

It was like a homing signal guiding Kaneki toward the bookstore. As soon as they entered, Hanami's hand relinquished his own. The aura around her was calm as she moved toward a stack of novels to the side, the ends of her long hair fluttering behind. Kaneki followed her as Hanami lingered over the horror novels. She lifted a few of the books, looking over the brief summaries. Kaneki noted a few of the books Hanami held in her arm. "Have you read Takatsuki's novels before, Hanami?" he asked.

"Oh." Hanami looked at the few novels written by Takatsuki in her arms, locks of her light brown hair falling over her shoulder. "I've read a few of her novels when I can. Is she a favorite of yours?" she asked with a soft smile.

Kaneki couldn't help but return it with a shy one of his own. "Am I that easy to figure out?"

Hanami giggled. "You do wear your heart on your sleeve, Kaneki."

 _My heart on my sleeve?_  Kaneki's eyes widened. Had Hanami been observing him, watching his behavior the same way Rize had? He thought he had been more careful about that sort of thing in misplacing his trust after what he had been through.

 _But Hanami is human. She isn't like Rize._  Hanami was different. Kaneki could sense that much. However, a surge of guilt bloomed deep within Kaneki's chest. Hanami had no idea that he was a half-ghoul. If she were to find out by being in danger because of him, she wouldn't ever want to see him again-or worse, not living to tell the tale.

This was a bad idea. What on earth was he  _thinking_?

"Kaneki?" Hanami's hand rested on his shoulder, drawing his attention to the concern glimmering in her eyes. Whatever she saw in the depths of his own eyes cemented something in hers; Hanami put the books in her arms back into their proper places before she gently took hold of Kaneki's hand to pull him out of the bookstore.

Once they were outside with the night air hitting them, Kaneki allowed Hanami to pull him as far as the alley where he life changed irrevocably before he stopped, feeling the tug on his hand before Hanami didn't move another step and dropped his hand. She turned around to look at him, her eyes curious. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, twining her fingers together in front of her. "You looked like you were remembering something very unpleasant and I...I didn't..."

"I-It wasn't your fault!" Kaneki blurted out, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame. "I-I just...I should have..." He faltered, unsure of what to say for himself. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone of what he was, and now, out on a date with a girl that could read him just as easily as she read her books. He swallowed thickly, trying to will his embarrassment away but to no avail.

Soft hands took hold of his own and the chaos inside of Kaneki halted. Grey eyes clashed with rose red and there was a gentleness in Hanami's eyes that sent a wave of calm through Kaneki. His fingers curled loosely around her hands as Hanami kept her gaze on him. "Kaneki, it's okay. Just tell me what's on your mind," she told him soothingly, her thumbs gently rubbing against the back of his hands.

Could he fully trust her? Could he reveal what he really is and she wouldn't run screaming for the Doves? Kaneki didn't know, wasn't sure how the scenario would play out. Hanami was giving him an opening; he was going to have to bold to take it.

Kaneki took in a deep breath in attempt to calm his nerves as he glanced around to see if they were alone even though it was just as isolated as the last time he was in this alley, the words tumbling from his lips before he could even find a chance to chicken out. "Hanami, I...you deserve to know the truth about me."

Hanami nodded. "Okay."

"Remember when you asked me if this was my first date?"

"Yes."

"Well." Kaneki averted his eyes. "My first date was a little bit like you. She liked to read. On our date, we went to the bookstore and went to eat. What I didn't know was that she was...she was a ghoul."

"A...ghoul?" Hanami whispered and Kaneki forced his eyes back to her. She swallowed, the concern in her eyes becoming brighter. "Kaneki, did she hurt you?"

She wanted to know, Kaneki could see it in her eyes. "There was an accident. Her organs were transplanted into me."

Hanami's eyes wavered, her expression screaming with pity that it twisted Kaneki's stomach. It was strange, but he didn't want that pretty face to be twisted with such a negative emotion. "Hanami--"

Her name barely escaped his lips when she squeezed his hands. Her expression was different now, tender and kind, that Kaneki's heart skipped a beat. "Thank you for telling me," replied Hanami.

Silence hung between them that Kaneki was sure his pounding heart would be heard before a soft smile graced his lips, the warmth of relief spreading inside of him as his trek down memory lane brought to mind what Hide had told him when Kaneki first asked out Rize. "You know, I always thought most people would find my bookstore date idea lame," he said softly, despite that they both had left the store without buying anything. "Thanks for having fun with me...or at least, being really talented at acting."

Hanami shook her head, returning his smile. "I'm a terrible actress, Kaneki, of that I can assure you. I should be thanking you, for asking me out on this date."

A laugh escaped the dark-haired half-breed as Hanami's hands left his shoulder, a giggle bubbling forth from her lips. When the laughter subsided, Kaneki found his entire body relaxed. His hand reached for Hanami's, boldly, twining their fingers. "The last time I tried anything like this, well, it didn't really work out. So, thank you," he said.

"How many times are you going to say that, silly?" asked Hanami, crimson irises twinkling in amusement.

"Probably all night if you let me get away with it.

"Silly!"

When another, exuberant laugh left Hanami, Kaneki felt warmth deep inside. _I want to hear her laugh more_ , he thought, watching as Hanami calmed down from calling him silly. Dare he hope that it was used as a pet name already?

"This might not make a lot of sense," murmured Kaneki, squeezing Hanami's hand gently, "but, I needed this. I needed to know that maybe if things were different, I could've...been happy."

The sentiment brought forth a feeling of sorrow that Kaneki kept inside. His life had changed since he encountered Rize, seemingly for the worst. It was a turmoil of unhappiness and a rather abrupt change of view about the ghouls he had come to know, a family of sorts that he wouldn't part with now. Yet he still wondered, always wondered if maybe, if things were different...

When Hanami didn't reply, Kaneki looked at her carefully, at the wonder in her eyes. Heat rushed to his cheeks again. "Uh, sorry! I don't mean to be weird!" he blurted.

"I don't think it's weird at all," replied Hanami, rather graciously unless Kaneki was imagining it. He relaxed, finding himself stroking the back of her hand with his thumb like Hanami had done earlier. "I want to thank you for the wonderful date, Hanami. I don't know if I'll be able to do this again, but..." Kaneki paused, hesitating for a moment before he continued his train of thought. "I want to remember tonight. I want to remember  _you_ , so..."

"Kaneki." Hanami's voice gave him pause before--

It was instant and Kaneki hadn't expected it to happen quite that suddenly. A soft sound of surprise was muffled when Hanami's lips met his. The shock of the contact had Kaneki release Hanami's hand, yet...

 _So soft_.

It felt like an eternity that he didn't want to end, but when Hanami pulled away, her cheeks were flushed a sweetly pink. Kaneki was sure her heart was racing as fast as his right now. "I-I'm sorry. I...I didn't know what came over me," she stammered, lifting a hand to her flushed cheek. His fingers ached with a maddened longing to touch her.

"O-Oh." The word left Kaneki's throat hoarsely as he lifted a finger to his lips. They felt warm from the kiss and his tongue ghosted along his lower lip, catching the essence of a sweetness on his flesh. His mind reeled as Kaneki found himself in a flustered state. "Be careful, Hanami. Having your taste on my lips could be... _dangerous_ ," he murmured lowly, a warning for her.

The energy brimming inside of him  _was_  dangerous. It was reckless, exhilarating, and he wanted to  _kiss her again._

Whatever Hanami saw in his eyes was enough for her to move closer to him, their bodies barely touching and Kaneki, in a fit of boldness, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The heat between them felt so wonderful that he couldn't seem to get enough. Hanami's hands rested against his chest, her fingers splayed, as she looked up at him. Her rose red eyes darkened into a hazy ruby as she bit onto her lower lip. "Maybe...maybe, I don't mind that," she murmured, tilting her head toward his.

The kiss was slightly clumsy, but smoldering this time that Kaneki vaguely wondered if this form of burning ecstasy was what lovers feel when they steal kisses in public. It felt as though it were a prelude of more to come and he wanted  _more_. He deepened the kiss slightly, hungrily, and pleasure seared him clean when Hanami responded, her fingers gliding up to press against the back of his neck. His own hands roamed, one rising to cradle the back of Hanami's head and the other against the small of her back.

"Kaneki..." Hanami whispered against his lips, sending a tidal wave of chills down his spine. Kaneki curled his fingers against Hanami's back, wanting to keep her there. There was a plea in her saying his name; there was no way he was mistaken. Even in his inexperience, Kaneki read enough to recognize the sound in Hanami's voice:  _desire_.

"Right here?" Kaneki asked curiously, pulling back slightly to look into Hanami's eyes. There was a curiosity burning in them, a hunger that he was positive she shared with him in this very moment. It felt innocent and carnal all at once. "That's a little bit ironic, but...I'm okay with it," he added softly.

"What's ironic?" asked Hanami, just as softly, and Kaneki pressed his body against hers curiously. She moved backwards and, like a magnet, Kaneki followed until Hanami was pressed against the wall. The feeling coursing through him was so strange, so new, but Kaneki couldn't find the strength to resist. He could feel it in the way of how Hanami pulled him closer that she couldn't resist either.

"Wanting to kiss you here, where everything changed for me," he murmured his answer to her question before leaning in to kiss Hanami again and again and again, each kiss deeper and needier than the last. He could forget, even for a moment, about that memory; he could rewrite it, right here, with someone who wanted him just as much as he wanted her without fate being cruel.  _Let me have this...just let me have this..._

Hanami's arms were around his neck now and Kaneki shivered at her matching his fervor, breaking the kiss for a moment, breathing slightly ragged, as he took in Hanami's flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and swollen lips.  _He needed more._

She tilted her head slightly, her soft palm against his cheek. "Kaneki?"

He turned his head slightly, his lips brushing against her palm. "You're so cute," he breathed against her flesh. "I could just eat you up..."

Hanami's hand trailed from his face, her fingers brushing against his lips. She leaned close to him, their lips barely centimeters apart. All she murmured were two words, two little words, to push them both into a passion that they could not take back.   
  


_"Go ahead."_


End file.
